A Sacrifice or so it May Seem
by xxxMaiiMaiixxx
Summary: Now a vampire, Yuuki is Kaname's practical prisoner. He keeps her with him at all times...and Zero doesn't like it. Does Kaname have a hidden agenda? K/Z Yaoi K/Y, and Z/Y. Rated M for violence and sexual themes later in story. Oh, and...spoilers. X3
1. Prologue

A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's Note: **Hellos! I'm Maii, and this is my second fan fiction! I honestly have _no _idea where I got the inspiration to do another one…I guess I'm just bored. Again.

**Summary: **Takes place after Kaname turned Yuuki into a vampire. Kaname comes back from his business with Rido and his blood, and Yuuki, her business with Zero. Uh, they end up doing it that night, and yeah…Obviously AU, whatever the hell that means…X3 (In my mind, it's something that doesn't take place in the original plot line…I thinks I'm right…XD) Yuuki is Kaname's prisoner, practically, and Zero's not happy about it. So, he makes a sacrifice. Starts off K/Y, then…Yaoi, K/Z, and, a bit of Z/Y. Oh, and, Elle, my character from my other story, Confused, is probably going to be mentioned in here, so…yeah…(She's with Kaien…)

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own any of the original characters, copyrights, or original plot of Vampire Knight. All credit goes to Matsuri Hino.

**Rating: M, for later chapters. Sex, violence, and heheh…the rest you'll have to find out! X3**

**R&R, and…I hope you enjoy!!**

Yuuki awoke groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. The pale light of the moon drifted through the open window, causing her to turn over. Her back in serious pain, she groaned. What the hell had she done that night? Her mind paused as it remembered, and she groaned once more.

_I think it would have been better to have forgotten, _she thought to herself. _Kaname must think that I'm such a-_

"Yuuki."

Recognizing his familiar voice, she froze. Just what _had _happened in the last few hours? Well, other than the…uh. What was Kaname still doing in her room? For the first time, she looked around. The unfamiliar drapes, the eerie darkness, only one bed…this wasn't her room, it was…Kaname's. The events of the previous day came flooding back, and she gasped, quite surprised. Feeling her head just to make sure, her hands trailed down her now long, auburn hair. Well then, the previous loss of her virginity was the _least _of her worries at the moment. Besides, Kaname had been pretty-

Upon feeling something touch her shoulder softly, she jumped. A little too high. An expletive almost escaped her lips as she checked to make sure nothing other than her bottom was injured from her tumble onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" Kaname asked, offering a hand to help her up. His gorgeous russet locks framed his face as they moved with his every movement.

He was only dressed in black pajama pants. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt wasn't helping Yuuki to concentrate. The way those pale abs looked in the light of the moon…Her cheeks flaming, she took his hand. Too embarrassed to look at him directly, she kept her gaze to the window, marveling at how stunning the moon looked.

"Was there something that you needed, Kana-, onii-sama?"

"You seemed like you were awake. I was just making sure that you were okay after-, well, since we-, I..."

"I'm fine," she answered abruptly.

"Before I forget," he said, turning to a nearby chair. A Night Class uniform was draped over it. Instead of pants, it had a crisp, pleated, white skirt. Impossible… "Your new uniform came in. Just so you know for tomorrow."

"But…" Yuuki looked down at her own body, and then stopped when she realized that her now pale, lean body was covered in naught but the black, silky sheet she had self-consciously grabbed. Her original black uniform lay on the floor several feet away, along with Kaname's jacket, shirt and jeans . "I, you, the Night Class, um…"

"Don't worry about it, Yuuki," Kaname said tenderly, pulling her into his strong arms. "I just wanted for us to be together. That is, unless you don't want to…are you planning on leaving me all alone again?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head into his chest, angry with herself that she had saddened him.

"Good. Then come on, it's almost morning, and you need more rest."

Despite his strength, he lifted her quite gently into his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her softly among it.

"So beautiful," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Onii-sama…"

He slid into the huge bed under the black comforter. Yuuki's eyes grew wide as he did and he chuckled. Ignoring her shock, he pulled her close, cuddling her. His soft, gentle voice wafted into her ear sweetly as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Onii…sama…" she had suddenly remembered something.

"Yes?"

"You're thirsty, aren't you."

"I am," he whispered truthfully. "But that's not something for you to worry about now. Go on to-,"

"Drink. Before I fall asleep," she yawned to prove her point. "Otherwise, I'll forget."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She barely felt the sharp pain on her slender neck as he bit her. Her mind had already begun drifting off into the world of dreams. She sighed happily. Wrapped up in the arms of her onii-sama at last. What more could she ever want?

"Goodnight, Yuuki. Sweet dreams."

0.0

The sun was low in the sky. As usual, the Day Class girls were surrounding the gates of the Moon Dormitory like flies, awaiting the Night Class. Zero groaned in annoyance. Where was Yuuki? He hadn't seen her all day. It was supposed to be him that skipped out; since when had their roles switched?

His answer came as the squeals of the Day Class girls grew louder. Why were they all so stupid? The gates creaked open ominously, allowing the Night Class students to exit. He kept the girls to their sides, though he truly preferred for them to leave completely. Geez, Yuuki was so useless some-

His thoughts came to a screeching stop as he turned. As he had feared, there was Yuuki, outfitted in the Night Class uniform, walking with Kuran. The two were holding hands and deeply engrossed in a conversation, by the looks of it. Yuuki's auburn eyes shone with joy as she stared into Kaname's. He whispered something into her ear, his sly gaze on Zero, and she turned to look at Zero. Shyly, she waved, not expecting to get a wave in reply. As expected, Zero didn't wave back. Instead, he stalked off, leaving the girls to go crazy if not for Ruka and Seiren. There was someone that he needed to see.

0.0

"What the hell is she doing in the Night Class?!" Zero demanded of the Chairman.

He turned, a smile on his face. "Doesn't she just look absolutely stunning in the Night Class uniform? Oh, and the way she put up her hair, it so long now…."

"Stop screwing around!" Zero shouted, his fist slamming down on the Chairman's desk.

"What do you want me to do, Zero? She's a vampire. Kaname wanted her in the Night Class. If she had come to me with an objection, she wouldn't be walking to class right now."

He stopped himself from replying as he debated what the Chairman had said. She hadn't said anything to him? But, that didn't seem like Yuuki. Hadn't she fought her hardest to keep him out of the Night Class? Something just wasn't adding up here. Kuran…he probably had something to do with it…

Then again, he thought, he probably hadn't helped too much the way he just rejected her the other day. No wonder she hadn't objected…It wasn't his fault, though, all of sudden, she turns out to be a pureblood just like Kuran? Come on. It should have been obvious that he needed a little time to adjust.

There was no he was just going to keep feeling the way he did about her without doing something about it. Damn Kuran, he couldn't just take her like that.

He stared at the wall behind the Chairman, not believing that he was about to say. His silver hair hid his true feelings as he said, "Transfer me."

The smallest of smiles came to the Chairman's face as he sat down. He folded his hands together as he deliberated. "I don't know… we're already short on Guardians…"

"Oh, come on, hon. Transfer him. I'll take care of Guard duty," Elle said, coming into the roomy office. She was dressed in her usual wear, long sleeved shirt, white shorts, and her big, menacing black boots. As she always did when she wanted something, she stood at the back of his chair and draped her arms over his shoulders, her face muzzled in his straw-colored hair. Her ample chest pushed into the back of his chair, very much felt through the fabric of her black shirt, her long, raven hair draping over the sides of his chair.

"So soft…" she mumbled.

"All right, all right, you win," he replied, grabbing hold of one of her slim, pale hands. "Well then, Zero," he said, his attention suddenly completely gone, "your things will be moved tonight. Ask the gate keeper for your room key and such."

Elle winked at him as he finally looked up.

"Thanks," he muttered before turning and leaving.

"Elle," the Chairman sighed exasperatedly.

"What? It'll be interesting."

0.0

**Author's Note…**_**Again, XD: **_Hope you liked X3. I'm going to keep going if you want me to. Please review, this is one of the few authoresses who absolutely loves opinions!

**Elle: **Idiot. I can't believe you ended up putting me in _another _story.

**Author: **It's only my second one!

**Elle: **Psh.

**Author: **-sigh- So unappreciated…


	2. Chapter 1: An Offer

A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's note: **So, I see that people seemed to like this story…I've gotten a lot of Story Alert e-mails, lately. (And one review!) Sorry I've kept you waiting; I've had some stuff going on. (And one serious case of writer's block…) Anyway…

**R&R, please! And…Enjoy!!**

**0.0**

"Kuran."

"What is it, Elle?"

He hadn't turned his chair around. There was no need to, despite the fact that his office was cloaked in darkness except for the light of the full moon. No, Kaname kept his gaze out of the window, his mind on other things.

"I assume that you already know, Kiryuu will be moving in tonight."

"Interesting."

"Don't play me for a fool, Kuran."

"I'm not," he replied, finally turning to face her. There was a certain gleam to his auburn eyes. It was mischievous. A normal person probably would think of it as nothing, it was so unnoticeable, but Elle wasn't a normal person.

"I know you planned this."

A small smile crept to his lips. "Tell me something," he started, his elbow on his desk, his hand supporting his head as he leaned on it, "would you like to play a game of chess?"

**0.0**

The shadowy aura of the Moon Dorm made Zero sigh with disgust as he approached it.

_The things I'll do for you, Yuuki..._

"Newcomer?" the gatekeeper asked in his scratchy voice. As usual, he was sitting at the small desk situated in the entrance to the Moon Dorm. Draped in his usual cloak, his mysteriousness fit in perfectly with the rest of the area. Zero sighed again as he nodded a confirmation to the gatekeeper, his gaze on the surrounding humongous trees.

"Kiryuu Zero," the gatekeeper remarked as he flipped through his records. "Here."

Without a word, Zero took his key and information and walked onto the stone path. There was no point in looking around anymore. Besides, he didn't want to. He kept his gaze to the ground, and so he was surprised when he heard-,

"Zero!"

"Yuuki?"

She stood before him at the looming black gate, along with Aidou and Kain. Aidou didn't look all that happy about being there at the particular moment. Kain was the same as always, nonchalant.

Yuuki, a surprised look on her face, didn't dare to step any closer in case he would have pushed her away. Dressed in a white sweater and black skirt, she was probably cold. The night was chilly. How long had she been waiting there? How had she known that he was coming?

They stared at each other for a second, Zero's silver eyes into Yuuki's auburn ones. Time seemed to stand still, even the leaves that had been blowing along with the wind had frozen in place to the two.

"Yuuki…" Zero whispered. Before he could take control of his emotions, he ran to her, grasping her in his arms.

"How did you know I was-?"

"I don't know," Yuuki whispered into his ear, her small arms wrapped about his neck. "Aidou just told me to come with him. We've been out here for a while-,"

"Idiot," Zero whispered happily. "You're going to get sick-,"

"Look, as much as I enjoy standing out here freezing my ass off," Kain interrupted, "I think we should take this little reunion inside."

"Ah, yes," Yuuki replied, reluctantly letting go of Zero.

"Listen, I'm sorry about-,"

Yuuki put a slender finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay. Now then, let's go inside."

**0.0**

"Looks like I win again, Kuran."

"For now." He turned back to the window, the chess board remaining as it was.

"For now," Elle repeated before leaving. Her mind on other matters, she navigated a bit more slowly than usual through the huge building. When it came time to descend the stairs, she was so deep in thought that she nearly missed Yuuki's party at its bottom.

"Elle-sama!" Yuuki exclaimed, turning from Zero.

"Huh?" Elle looked up for the first time, aware of the world outside of her reverie. "Oh, it's you, Yuuki. How many times have I told you not to call me Sama, babe?"

"Sorry…"

"It's all right. So, Kiryuu, all moved in?"

"No," he replied nonchalantly, his gaze still on Yuuki.

"You should probably do that sometime soon. It's almost time for the Moon Dorm residents to be in their rooms. I'm sure Yuuki won't mind giving you a quick tour."

With those words, she continued her trek, stopping by Kain to whisper a few words in his ear.

"Night babe," she called to Yuuki with a wave as the huge oak doors closed behind her exiting figure.

"Huh, Elle-sama seemed more out of it then usual, don't you think Zero?" Yuuki asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"Yeah," he answered.

Blinking, Yuuki shrugged before grabbing hold of Zero's arm and leading him down a hall. The only way to get his mind off of things was to give him something else to do. She was going to show him the dorm. Her senses came alive when she felt Aidou following her, Kain nowhere in sight in the grand room. She dismissed him with a slight shake of her head.

"What's the problem, Aidou?" a voice calmly asked.

"Kuran-dojo," Aidou answered in surprise. What was Kaname doing down in the grand room? Usually, when he retired to his office, no one saw his face until the next twilight, when it was time for class.

He looked relaxed enough, placing himself gracefully on one of the red couches. A signal from his hand motioned for Aidou to sit across for him and he did, fairly uncomfortable.

"Um, Kuran-dojo…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked listlessly.

"Well, first, you told me to take Yuuki to the gate. You did know that Kiryuu was going to be there, didn't you? Why aren't you upset? Why are you down here? What's going on-?"

"Don't worry, Aidou," Kaname interrupted. "I've got everything as I need it to be. Now, then, why don't you head up to bed."

"Yes," Aidou whispered.

Ichijou, who had been hiding in a hallway nearby, came from his spot and sat in what had been Aidou's.

"Is everything _really _all right, Kaname-sama?" he asked.

"All of the pieces are in the right place," Kaname answered simply.

**0.0**

"And finally, here's your room," Yuuki continued, her tour finally complete.

"Thank you," Zero answered as he unlocked the door and ventured in. His things, as promised, had already been delivered and situated in the dark room, lit only by the dim light of a few candles, the dark curtains pulled over the huge windows.

He sat down on the bed, adorned by a dark red bedspread, exhausted.

"Um," Yuuki said, unsure of her next move. "Your new uniform is over there, on that chair, and…if you need anything, ask me, or Ichijou, because…well, you know."

"Okay."

"So…I'll just be…going now."

Hesitantly, she faced the doorway, preparing to leave. It wasn't really something she wanted to do. There was so much that she had to ask Zero. So much she wanted to say. But, she was positive that he didn't want to talk, what with the sudden change and everything.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt him behind her, his arms wrapping about her midsection.

"Goodnight, Yuuki. I'll see you tomorrow," Zero whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire as the sudden blush came to them.

"Um, yes. Uh, g-goodnight, Zero."

She smiled cheerfully before she left, her heart thudding even as Zero's door closed shut behind her. Like Elle had earlier, she made her way around in a daze, snapping out of it only when she realized that she had somehow accidently wandered into the grand room.

"Well, this isn't right," she murmured as she looked around the huge room. The light of the huge chandelier was low, the paintings on the wall mere shadows in the dim lighting. "Honestly…"

"Yuuki."

"Kaname?" she asked, though she hadn't needed to, she recognized his voice.

"What are you doing up so late? I thought you had gone to bed hours ago?" he asked, rising from the seat she had missed him sitting on before.

"Um…" How was she to explain? "I was showing Zero around…"

"Was that all?" he questioned.

"Yes…?" she mumbled.

"Then why," he began, taking her chin in his gentle hand, "is there such an obvious blush to your cheeks?"

There was no way the she could lie to him, not while staring directly at him. So, she remained silent.

A flicker of something crossed his face, but Yuuki wasn't paying attention.

"Come. Let's get you to bed." He dropped her chin and instead grabbed her hand, leading her up the marble staircase once more.

**0.0**

"What did you do to her, Kuran?" Zero demanded a few hours later.

"I see that you got my little note," Kuran replied.

"I did," Zero confirmed. ""What are you planning, putting my room right next to this office of yours? You know I despise you-,"

"And you know that the feeling is mutual," Kaname responded, getting up from his chair. "But I enjoy messing with you, I like getting under your skin," he stated, grabbing hold of Zero's chin, forcing his angry gaze into his.

"Let go of me."

"I'll do as I please."

"I said, let go of me!" Zero demanded, his hand in his pocket.

"If you pull your Bloody Rose from your pocket, I'll shoot you with it. The effects for you will be as bad as they would be for me," Kaname stated.

Though his hand paused, Zero continued to squirm.

"You want to know what I did to Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

That got Zero's attention. He stopped all movement, eager to hear the answer to his question.

"Nothing," Kaname chuckled. "Now, then, what to do with you…?" he wondered as he dropped his hold to Zero's crimson tie.

"Why are you still wearing your Day Class uniform?"

"You're not the boss of me, Kuran."

"Oh, but I am," he replied. "You transferred into my territory. Late, granted, but still. Your freedom was gone as soon as you stepped through that gate. Now, then, get undressed, I don't wish to see you in those clothes anymore."

"You must be out of your-,"

Zero's breath fell short as Kaname sunk his teeth into his neck without a warning. He drank heartily until he was full, and then ripped his fangs from his neck mercilessly.

"Bastard," Zero gasped the thud of his thirst growing stronger by the second. He doubled over, an effect of the pain, but also because he didn't want Kaname to see the red glow that came to his eyes.

"Thirsty?" Kaname asked, licking his lips clean of Zero's blood. "I can give you all the blood you need."

"I don't want your charity."

"You don't have a choice."

"I do."

"Let me put it this way. Do you ever want to see Yuuki again? You seem to have forgotten that I can arrange things so that you'll never see that beautiful face of hers again. Wouldn't that be sad for you, Kiryuu? I know how much you want her."

Zero looked willingly into his eyes, determined to make sure he got his point across.

"What do you want, Kuran?"

"Your cooperation."

"For what?"

"Anything I feel like. Now, are you going to undress or not?"

"Fine."

Zero started with his jacket, which he tossed to the floor. He then discarded his tie, and then his shirt. He unbuckled his belt. Before he could get to his pants, the look of hunger in Kaname's eyes grew, unbearable for him to contain any longer. In a swift movement, he had Zero on the moonlit floor, stomach down. Kaname straddled his body, a devious smile playing his lips.

He whispered into his ear, as he leaned down onto his sturdy body, "this is going to be fun, Kiryuu, don't you think?"

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **And the rape begins! HA! I thought it would be fun to leave it there, so I did. I think it's f'ing hilarious. I'm sorry. Pleased don't be pissed at me. Anyway, reviews, please! Thanks for reading!

**Elle: **You do know that they're going to kill you for that, right?

**Author: **Yeah, yeah…but you'll protect me, right Elle?

**Elle: **Yeah right.

**Author: **-sigh- So unloved…


	3. Chapter 2: Gunshots and Echoes

A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's Note: **Wow. Never before have I received so many e-mails. I am…surprised. (And pleased!) I'm so serious; I've gotten like, fifty e-mails in the past three days about story alerts and such. It feels nice to be loved…- hugs as thank yous! - Anyway, I was going to keep you guys waiting, to build up the suspense, you know? But…I'm bored…so, yeah…Oh, there is…**stuffies **in this chapter. Don't want to read it, SKIP IT.

**R&R! Enjoy!!**

**0.0**

"Listen, Kuran, I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but-,"

Zero's flow of words stopped abruptly as he felt Kaname's hands flutter sensually down his muscled back, practically ripping his pants off, leaving a delicate crimson scratch behind. A gasp escaped his lips as Kaname grabbed hold of his member, already hard and erect on the cold floor. His silver eyes grew wide, and then shut tightly as he squirmed. Kaname's hand had started to move.

Zero began to tremble; his body shaking with the effort to contain what he knew was coming.

"Don't hold it in, Zero. It'll only make me want to go faster," Kaname whispered into his ear, his auburn locks blocking much of Zero's vision. To prove his point, his hand moved up and down a bit quicker, sliding over it with great expertise.

Zero squirmed even more, his hands clutching into fists as he tried to control himself more and more. The more he did, the faster Kaname's hand moved. Zero became wetter and wetter with his own pre-cum, and no longer able to control it any longer, he let go, allowing the creamy substance to erupt all over Kaname's hand and leak onto the floor.

"Well, that was interesting," Kaname remarked, sliding a finger that was wet with cum into his mouth. He let his tongue trace over the rest of his fingers, licking up the rest of the mess from them. "Obviously, you'd been building that up for a while. Though, to tell you the truth, I don't think we're even halfway done here."

"Kuran…" Zero panted, his hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. To gain a bit more air flow, he had turned over, feeling the pressure of Kaname's weight lighten as he occupied himself with his fingers. He looked up at him, hating to admit that Kuran did look gorgeous in the light of the moon, especially the way tat he was working his tongue around his fingers…he felt his loins start up again. "What is the point of all this?"

Kaname ignored him, his attention still on his fingers. "You know, Zero," he said nonchalantly as he slid his tongue slowly up and down the length of his middle finger, "you're very…appetizing."

Zero didn't respond, but instead lifted his upper body from the floor, shifting all of his weight onto his elbows.

"Ah, I'm not done with you yet." Kaname's attention, finally back on Zero, he pushed him back onto the floor. His tongue slid down Zero's neck onto his chest, and then further down, where it stopped for a second as Kaname mumbled, "I'm not even close to being finished," before his mouth engulfed Zero.

There was absolutely no way that Zero could resist cumming this time. The feeling of it came more and more as Kaname's mouth slid all over him, his moans getting louder by the second, until he finally exploded into Kaname's mouth.

"Very good. You didn't try to fight it this time." His tongue slid seductively over Zero's length one more time before he lifted himself off of the floor extracting Zero's tight fingers from his hair, making sure to collect every trace of Zero's cum with his tongue from his plush lips.

"Come over here," Kaname demanded. "Sit on my desk."

"For what purpose?" Zero asked, although he was already halfway over to the desk by that point. He wasn't in control of his actions, his movements all controlled from the lust that Kaname had brought from within his body.

"Whatever purpose I see fit," he replied, moving slightly to allow Zero to sit.

"What to do now?" Kaname pondered as he stared at Zero's body, glistening with sweat. "I think you've been allowed enough release…it's my turn, I believe…"

Before he could protest, Kaname's lips had crashed into his, his tongue melting into his mouth as the two shared a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe it. Zero just absolutely could not believe it. There was no way that he was-, and yet he was…and it felt so…it made him yearn for…

"Kaname…" he begged, "Stop toying with me…"

A low chuckle sounded from Kaname's throat.

Nevertheless, he quickly undressed and entered into Zero, supporting his weight as he leaned off of the sturdy desk. Kaname thrust repeatedly scattered beads of sweat appearing on his brow, and Zero wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt he was about to go over the edge, then he cried out as they both came at the same time, the feel of Kaname's cum in his body absolutely…blissful.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kaname pushed Zero's mouth onto his neck, a sign for him to drink. And Zero did, his body entirely exhausted. He dug his fangs into Kaname's neck roughly and drank until he could no longer feel his thirst.

Noticing the dull glow of the rising sun, the two slowly got dressed, trailing kisses all over each other's bodies as they did so. Kaname's long, sharp nails cut deeply into Zero repeatedly and purposely as he helped him get into his clothes, a smile coming to his lips as he watched each crimson mark appear.

A knock sounded at the maple door, snapping each other out of…each other. The mysterious glow in Kaname's auburn eyes didn't die as his gaze finally let go of Zero.

"Come in, Yuuki," he called quietly.

The door creaked as Yuuki peeped in, the soft redness of her cheeks revealing her embarrassment. Dressed in her little white nightgown, Yuuki looked exactly like a little princess. Zero sighed, disgusted with himself that he had just done such a thing with Kaname. Though it was for Yuuki…He was glad to have finally returned to his senses… Oh shit, the blood! It had been all over the two of them…Zero looked frantically around searching for the traces of the crimson liquid that could expose them both. But he found nothing, pausing as he remembered what had happened to all of it. They had both…

"Um, onii-sama…I can't sleep," Yuuki murmured.

"I'm coming, Yuuki. I just had to _discuss_ something with Kiryuu here, since he is a newcomer to the Night Class and all. Go on."

"Okay. But…you promise that you're coming, right?"

"Give me five minutes," he assured her with a kind smile.

"All right." With that, she left, the door closing behind her with a soft _click._

"You want to know why I'm doing this to you?" Kaname asked Zero, his intelligent gaze still on the door.

"It's for Yuuki," Kaname answered before Zero could reply. "I figure, if I can get something out of you that I can enjoy, then she won't be so worried about the two of us hating each other. I'm making a sacrifice, you see. So, I think that we'll get along just fine, Kiryuu. We'll definitely have a lot of…_fun_ together, that is for sure."

"You son of a-,"

"What?" he asked, taking a few strides, he was back over to Zero. He backed him into one of the office's corners, one of his hands strongly grasping hold of his silver hair. Upon hearing no reply from Zero, he slid his up the length of his neck before nipping his ear with one of his sharp fangs.

"I didn't think you had anything else to say."

He let him go, and then without another word, he left the room, his words echoing in Zero's ears.

_That bastard. _Zero thought, his fists slamming into one of the walls. Hastily, he licked the blood from his fists before leaving the office to take a shower. He couldn't stand the smell of Kaname's lingering scent on his body any longer.

**0.0**

"Come on, clear the way! All Day Class Students should be on their way, back to their dorms right now!" Elle ordered, her voice echoing like a PA system, although she spoke in soft tones.

Reluctantly, the Day Class girls started making their way back to the Sun Dorm, not willing to give Elle too much crap. Their chatter died down as they heard the creak of the iron gates some feet behind them. They turned slightly, wanting to get just a quick gaze at the exiting Night Class. Sounds of surprise grew louder and louder as Zero made his way out, hands in his pockets, his gaze as nonchalant as Kain, who strolled along next to him with Aidou at his heels.

"Kiryuu-kun's in the Night Class now?"

"Aw, no fair! I want to be in the Night Class too!"

"God, he looks orgasmic in that outfit…"

"Shut up, Rein."

"Hey, has anybody noticed that Cross-san is in the Night Class too?

"Who cares? Besides, everyone figured that she'd get in there eventually…I mean, Kaname was always with her…"

"Come on, Elle's starting to come over here…"

The sun drifted lower and lower as the Night Class made their way to the building where they had their classes in, Elle keeping up in the back. As they had the other day, Yuuki and Kaname held hands as they made their trek across the grassy grounds. None of the other Night class students, except for Seiren, who didn't remark because that's just how she was, noticed that both of their focuses occasionally shifted to Zero, who was walking ahead of them.

**0.0**

"And so, for tonight's lesson, we shall be going over…"

A yawn came from Aidou's mouth as he stared out of one of the windows, thoroughly bored. Kaname paid him no attention, his focus on Yuuki, his book, and Kiryuu. As soon as he was sure that no one was paying him any mind, he had remained so nonchalant that he figured they'd get bored eventually, he flicked a piece of paper Zero's way.

Already knowing who it was from, Zero opened it very slowly, weary of what the message contained.

_You know where to meet me tonight._

_Fuck off, Kuran. _he scribbled back.

He looked around for two seconds, not really caring if he got caught or not, and then threw it back. It would have hit Kaname straight in the eye had he not been paying attention. Despite the fact that he seemed to have been looking at Yuuki as they whispered to each other, he caught it in his hand, a grin coming to his lips.

"Onii-sama? What are you doing?" Yuuki asked him quietly all of a sudden. "Why are you and Zero writing notes to each other?"

"Just trying to take care of something. Don't worry, Yuuki," He assured her, his hand on her head, delicate fingers running through her soft auburn mane.

The blush that had seemed to be showing up a lot more than usual lately had returned to her cheeks once again.

_Onii-sama…_

"Eh-em," Elle declared, clearing her throat. They were so freaking obvious sometimes, honestly, if you're not going to pay attention…at least…ah…"I know that this is boring as hell and all, but if you guys would just pay a trifle of attention, then we could get this crap over with. It's not like I want to be here teaching, you know…" She groveled as she turned to the great chalk board. _Honestly, I knew Kaien was going to get me back for letting Zero slide like that, geez… _"Now then," she continued happily.

It was not difficult for the students to read the faint words written on the board, even in the dim lighting of the colossal room. They copied their notes down accordingly, eager for the lesson to be over for the evening.

"And that is about it," Elle finished a few hours later. "At least, for now it is. Pack it in, guys."

The bustle started back up after the long period of silence as everyone gathered their things and prepared to leave, their eyes on the clock that sat before them, announcing the last few minutes of class.

A knock sounded at the door, killing the excitement. If it was another person that had come to speak…they'd be stuck there for another hour…

Elle, whose eyes hadn't been the only ones to narrow in suspicion, reluctantly rose from her chair and walked over to the huge oak doors. Without any effort, she flung one of the gigantic doors open.

"May I help you, Ichiru? " she asked impatiently. "Class is over…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, cutting her off. He stepped around her, long black cloak flowing with his movement, his gaze focused on the one person sitting the closest to the doors, in the front row, his arms crossed behind his head carelessly.

Elle watched every move that he made carefully. Her eyes didn't wander until she heard something behind her and turned around for not even a split of a second…

"Die, Zero!" he exclaimed, pulling a Bloody Rose from his pocket. His finger squeezed the trigger without any hesitation, a bullet implanting itself within Zero's chest, the loud sound of the shot bouncing off of the walls in an echo. He doubled over, then fell from the chair as the crimson blossomed in an aesthetic array over his chest, staining his black shirt and soaking through to his white jacket.

"Zero!" Yuuki and Elle exclaimed at the same time. They both got up and started running towards him, Yuuki nearly tripping over the sets of stairs as she stumbled down them in her new black shoes. Ichiru, noticing an opening to make his get away, bolted out of the room, a smile on his lips as he ran down the hall and exited into the courtyard. Kaname, barely disturbed by the recent turn of events, lifted his book a slight bit higher, thoroughly engrossed in it. He didn't pay a bit of attention to the vampire around him. The ones whose eyes had glowed red with thirst at the scent wafted into their noses…their pearly fangs shining in the brightness of the moonlight.

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **I'm having fun writing this, I must admit. I feel so bad for Zero, though. I mean, first he gets raped, and now he gets shot…thought I must say, he seemed to enjoy the rape, didn't he?

**Zero: **It was that bastard, Kaname's fault. He used some kind of spell on me.

**Author: **Sure, he did Zero.

**Zero: **You can't actually believe that I enjoyed that! Do you guys actually believe that?!

**Author: **…

**Zero:**I hate you.

**Author: **Riiiiight, well anyways, the _stuffies _as I like to call it, shall continue in the next chapter. I hope that you guys liked this chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! (I LOVES REVIEWS!! X3) THANKS FOR READING!!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Calling

A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's Note:** All right! I'm finally back on the ball, man! I'm listening to Ajikan, I got nothing better to do, and my case of writers block is gone at last! (For now, anyway) I'm actually thinking of starting a new story or two, what with all these creative new ideas buzzing around in my cranium. XD. So then, here we go. As I always warn, **THERE MAY BE STUFFIES IN THIS CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE, PLEASE, DON'T READ. **Honestly, I mean it. I really would like to avoid any protests of disgust and such. There will never be a whole chapter on that stuff, so if you don't like it, please, seriously, just freakin' skips it. (Damn, this author's note is long…)

**PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!!**

**0.0**

"This truly is a very interesting theory," Kaname mumbled to himself, turning to the next page in his book. A sinister smile came to his lips. He knew what was going on around him, but felt it was best to ignore it. _Fuck off, Kuran_? He chuckled, shaking his head incredulously. Zero should have known better. Of course Kaname had already had a plan for revenge, but the incident with Ichiru was almost perfectly timed. Wasted less of Kaname's precious time. Besides, it was only Zero that was going to get hurt. If it didn't have anything to do with Yuuki, Kaname honestly did not care who the victim was.

"Stay back!" a determined voice ordered from the front of the room.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, having risen from their seats to _attend_ to Zero. In surprise, Kaname dropped his book, it falling to the maple desk with a small _thud_. He watched as Yuuki stood in front of Zero in defense, ready to face anyone who dared to step a hair too close. Of course, no one moved, for the orders of a pureblood were absolute. Yuuki blinked, surprised, and then seemed to snap out of it as she turned to Elle, asking her for assistance to remove Zero from the room. They proceeded on quietly, Elle dismissing the class for the night before exiting from the room with Zero's weight on her shoulders.

"Kaname-sama, is everything all right?" Ichijou asked, strolling over after the others had shuffled from the room.

It took him a second to calm himself down completely, for the sudden anger that suddenly took him over nearly caused him to break a window with the powers he had gained from Shizuka. _Again._

"I'm fine, Ichijou," he answered, rising without another word. He left silently, his book hanging from his fingers as they barely tried to keep hold of its rectangular shape.

**0.0**

"Elle-sama, what do we do?!" Yuuki exclaimed worriedly, her courage now gone as if tossed quickly out of the huge window that Elle stood before.

"Calm down, Yuuki," Elle said, trying to figure out what exactly to do. The soft medicine she had given Zero wouldn't hold off the pain, or his hunger for much longer. She looked at him for a second, lying still on a bed of the nurse's office. The actual nurse, having long since gone home, left Elle to act on her own.

"Besides, she wouldn't have been of much use, anyway," Elle mumbled to herself, pacing slowly before the window. "Damn, I don't have any choice…"

She pulled a silver object from her pocket, hitting a button on it before putting it to her ear. After a second or two, she said, "hon, yes, yes, Zero's actually been shot. Have they found Ichiru?" a pause as she waited for an answer, the narrow of her eyes the only slight clue to Yuuki as she tried to pick something up from the vague conversation. "I thought so," Elle continued. "Listen, what do I do about this situation? No, he's out for now, but you know my medicine won't hold out for long. Yes, she's here. I'm sure she would, why? Oh. Damn. Okay. I'll work it out. Ja, aishiteru. Hai."

"What? What is it?!" Yuuki demanded as soon as Elle put up her cell phone. "Did the headmaster tell you of a way to save Zero? If he did, we have to act fast, Zero's already starting to grow pale-,"

"Yuuki, you'll have to give Zero blood," Elle answered quietly. "I'll let you decide what to do. Call me if you need me." With that, she stepped from the moonlit room, leaving Yuuki to her decision.

"I knew I would have to," Yuuki said as she stepped to the bed, staring at Zero's now very pale face. She moved the silver strands of his hair away from his eyes, softly running her fingers over his smooth, cool skin. She hesitated, a sigh coming from her lips.

_If it's for Zero…_

"Zero? Open your eyes, okay?" she murmured.

He groaned as he did, unable to deny the wishes of the voice that beckoned him to awareness. "Yu-uki?" he mumbled, the words broken by his coughs of pain. The blood, sealed off from flowing before by Elle's medicine now returned, spilling through the soft gauze she had wrapped about him. Yuuki's eyes grew wide with this, a new determination setting into her heart.

"Drink my blood, Zero," she ordered.

"But," he couldn't resist, his hand had already started reaching for her slender neck, his fangs showing in the silvery light of the moon, his eyes glowing with a soft red. He pierced her before he'd even known what he had done. Minutes passed as he drank, greedy thanks to his injury. Yuuki groaned as she grew slightly weaker, the pain of his fangs finally starting to set in. She was slightly relieved when he stopped, full now on her crimson blood. She wiped away the excess, licking it unconsciously from her slim fingers.

"Yuuki-," he whispered, his eyes becoming their normal purple-silver again.

"I have to go," she muttered, a voice echoing through her mind. "Someone is calling me. Are you all right now, Zero?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

He no longer felt any of the pain left by the gunshot wound, it was already starting to dull away. "Yes, but-,"

"Darn it, I'm coming…I'll be back, okay, Zero? Just, give me a minute," she was halfway out of the room before she had even finished her sentence. "Whoever this is calling me like this…"

As the door swung shut behind her long, swinging hair, a figure stepped from behind its shadows, the gleam of its teeth the only feature visible to Zero from where he lay, slightly propped u on the bed.

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **Heehee, and…another cliffhanger. Man, I love doing that. (Please don't kill me.) Anyway, the mystery stranger shall be revealed in the next chapter. Oh, and, if I were you, I wouldn't go off assuming that it's Kaname…whistles innocently…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!X3**


	5. Chapter 4: Next Move

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I'm late, I know. Sorry! –Bows down and begs for forgiveness-

**0.o**

"Ugh. I hope that whoever this is calling me has an emergency," Yuuki mumbled as she practically glided through the roomy hallways. She was grateful for the dim lighting; her head already ached enough as it was.

"It seems like they're out here…" she said thoughtfully as she gracefully pushed the weighty entrance doors open. She flew right into someone…felt familiar…Mm…whoever it was, she didn't feel like moving. It was so windy outside, and the person was so warm…

"Kaname-sempai?" she asked incredulously as she blinked up at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left…?"

_Geez, I wished I'd fixed my hair…_She ran her hand through it self-consciously, tucking some of it behind her ear. With the excitement of Ichiru's surprise visit

"Why would I leave you here to walk back to the dorm all by yourself, Yuuki?" he asked her, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand softly. 'Are you ready to go back? It's going to get light soon, and you need your rest," he told her tenderly. "Plus, it's getting chilly," he remarked, noticing her rubbing her arms. He held her tighter, sharing his body heat. He felt her content sigh through his clothes and flinched. Why was she so shapely? He could feel her every curve; she was so close to him that her curves practically molded to his own body. He winced. He would have to try to control his…_feelings_ for the moment. It wouldn't do them any good if he pounced on her, nonetheless outside.

"Kaname…sama…" Yuuki whispered, grasping his hand. If only she could go back now…but she had to-, Zero-,

"Zero! Onii-sama, I have to take care of Zero!" she exclaimed, remembering. She turned and made a move to go back into the building, but Kaname had a strong grip on her slender wrist.

She didn't notice the slight glow to his eyes, or the sudden picking up of the wind.

"Yuuki," he started, his dark red eyes mixed with a multitude of emotions at the moment. "I sent someone to watch over Kiryuu. Why don't you come back with me?" he asked.

"But…" she looked back at the looming building unsurely.

"He'll be fine," Kaname assured her. "I'll call Elle and have her check on him for you if you want to be completely sure. How about that?" he asked.

"Well…"

His hold on her wrist got tighter. He wasn't going to be able to-

Before he could stop himself, he pierced her wrist with his fangs. Yuuki gasped softly, biting her lip to keep the moan that she knew was coming to herself.

"Onii-sama," she sighed, her words a struggle to get out, "what if someone from the Day Class sees you?" she asked. It was a dumb, random question, she knew, but it was the only thing she could get out clearly at the moment.

"Then let's go back to the dorm," he replied, licking the mess of blood from his lips and her wrist. Kaname let her lead the way back to the Moon Dorm as _she _pulled _him_ along.

_**0.o **_

_I don't get it._ Elle thought to herself. She sat in one of the huge trees that sat behind the building. She'd seen the whole scene between Yuuki and Kaname. _First It's Yuuki, then Kiryuu, now Yuuki. Either he's really that serious about Yuuki, or he's…one extremely horny dude._

_But then, he's not the kind of person…well…I mean, sure, he can be a serious pain in my ass at times, but that's just plan ridiculous. Isn't it?_

She bit her thumbnail, contemplating the possible answers.

"What's your next move, Kuran?" she asked, even though she knew he was beyond paying attention to her far-spoke question as she watched the two dash towards the Moon Dorm. Her hair blew in her face with the whipping wind, frustrating because she had to keep moving it out of the way of her vision.

Her thumb had started bleeding thanks to her stupid hair. And Kuran. She'd get him for that, she resolved as she sucked her thumb clean of blood.

_Damn. And now, I'm thirsty. Stupid Kuran._

"Oh, shit. There's Kaien. He must be looking for me…" she leapt from the tree, landing agilely on the ground, and sped off in the opposite direction of the searching Headmaster.

**0.o**

"What do you want, vampire?" Zero asked rudely.

_Well, he has a lot of right to talk, doesn't he?_

"I come in peace," Ichijou said, sliding slowly from his spot behind the now closed door, his hands raised as a gesture of peace. "Kaname just wanted me to keep watch over you while he…erm, took care of some things." He looked away for a second.

"Leave. Now," Zero ordered, pulling his gun from his pocket.

"Now then, Kiryuu, is that really-,"

Ichijou was cut off by the sound of the gun cocking.

_Oh, boy. Why do I always get the difficult ones? _Ichijou asked himself with a roll of his eyes. _The days I need Shiki, I always forget to drag him along. _He sighed.

"Now look, Kiryuu," he said, pulling his sword out from nowhere and pointing the sharp end of the blade right at Zero's chest. His injury was nearly healed, but with a hit to it from the sword, Zero would be done for. "I only came to keep watch. I think that we'll get along just fine if I stay to myself and you to yours, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

Without another word, he went and sat down in a chair as far away as possible from Zero's bed as possible. Resolved not to fall asleep since the other vampire was in the room now, even though he was on the brink of exhaustion, he crossed his arms and struggled to sit up to help himself stay awake. It did no good; the pain still remained, just a bit duller. It would take a little while for Yuuki's blood to really kick in.

_Damn you, Kuran. What do you have planned? _

_**0.o**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know it's short, but, hey, better than nothing, right? Plus, it's better than me going on about nothing and it just being drab. Ugh(s). Um…it'll probably…nah, I was going to say end soon, but the thing is, I have to tie this one in with the other two. (and the last one should have been the first, so the second one is going to be kind of short for a while, too) Argh! Curse me and my inability to form a structured storyline until the third freaking story! I'm sorry! –Bows once more, only deeper, this time-


	6. Chapter 5: The News

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

_**A Few months Later…**_

Yuuki paced before the huge bay windows in her and Kaname's room. The light sheet she was draped in trailed after her as she walked back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Kaname to get out from the shower. She sighed as she heard the shower water continue running and she sighed heavily, wishing that Kaname wasn't so anile about cleanliness. This was an important matter. Being clean could wait.

Then again, she needed all the time she could have in order to get her thoughts together. Did she love him enough to…what about Zero? How was she going to tell Kaname? Zero? God, how was he going to react? She gazed toward the ceiling, hoping that the thought that flittered into her brain was soon to go away. Her ears perked up as she heard the shower finally stop running, and then slide of the curtain.

"Don't think, just do it." Yuuki remembered Elle's words when she told her. It hadn't even been a few minutes after she'd found out. She hadn't even known it could've happened, but Elle had only chuckled at her thought.

"Kaname?" she murmured, taking slow steps towards the bathroom door. It was such a thick door; would he be able to hear her feeble voice?

"Yes, Yuuki? Is something wrong?" he asked curiously after a moment.

She took a deep breath. _Remember what Elle said, remember…_"I…have something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Yuuki?" Before she knew what was happening, the door creaked open and he looked out at her, dark crimson eyes gleaming. His wet chest glistened in the pale light of the evening and her nipples hardened, but she ignored it. This was certainly not the time to pay any attention to such needs. It had been that that had gotten them into this mess now. Well, not them. Her. Kaname would be fine. He always was.

Yet she couldn't find the courage to speak out. "I…I'm…your…" she stuttered hopelessly, wishing desperately that her choked words would somehow make sense to him.

"You're expecting," he stated.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?" Her stomach hadn't grown that much bigger…had it?

"You were thinking so loudly out here that it was kind of obvious," he replied kindly. "Have you told your father?"

"I told Elle," she replied honestly.

_Of course. Then she hasn't told Kiryuu either._

"I don't understand why you wouldn't have told him."

"I figured…that she would..."

"You know she wouldn't."

_She's the secretive type of person, _he thought sarcastically, his gaze sliding over to the window. He knew she was out there, just waiting for Yuuki to make her leave. Then she was going to pounce. He could sense her underlying emotions, hiding under the calm aura she'd put up around herself. Kaien wasn't going to save him this time; she'd made sure of that.

"Do you think I should tell him?" she asked earnestly.

"I'm sure he'd like to know. Go on."

"Okay."

She didn't know he would take it so well, but was reassured as he hugged her and sent her on her way.

"This is perfect," he mumbled to himself.

"You sly son of a bitch. What are you planning?" Elle asked, appearing before him.

"Nothing that has to do with Yuuki at the moment, so you can relax," he replied, finding a shirt in the closet and pulling it over his chest before looking for a decent pair of pants.

"The child?"

"It's mine, isn't it?" he asked, a small smile coming to his lips.

"I don't need your sarcasm at the moment, Kuran. This is of the utmost importance." Her eyes flashed with a slight anger that she desperately tried to keep at bay, but it was beginning to get difficult.

"I understand."

"Then why are you screwing around, and I mean in more ways than one, with Kiryuu?"

"Good question."

"I'm starting to get pissed off, Kuran." A slight wind began to slide into the room as the windows banged open behind her. The fireplace that hadn't been used recently was set ablaze, the logs inside crackling and popping. "I won't allow you to do this to them both."

And I don't just mean the fucking. She's pregnant with your kid."

"As I said before, I know."

"But you were just heading to Kiryuu's room. To do what? Throw it in his face?"

"Perhaps," he replied calmly.

"Kaname."

"Why don't you let me play the game the way I want to, Elle?"

"Because Yuuki's involved. And so is my practical grandchild."

This wasn't a game anymore. The time for games was over. It was serious now. It had been amusing when Kaname was just skipping around and no one had been getting hurt. No one knew. But now, it was real. Had been since Yuuki told Elle the news four months ago.

Of course Zero deserved the right to know. If that had been what Kuran was up to, however, there was no way that Elle was going to let it happen. And she knew that was what he had been heading off to do. He was going get Zero nice and randy, then drop the news before he finished humiliating him. Oh yeah, Elle knew how his twisted mind worked.

Zero most likely couldn't take news like that at the moment. He was still working things out with his brother. And then there was the whole vampire thing. If he hadn't hated himself then, he would've really hated himself after hearing that he'd most likely lost. There's no doubt that Yuuki would be stuck to Kaname for the rest of that kid's life. Because that's how Yuuki was. Caring, and quiet.

She'd seen it the other day as she'd been lying in bed. The vision of what was going to happen tonight, and next week. It wouldn't happen. Not over her cold, dead body.

**o.0**

**Author's Note: **I'm not done yet. Trust me, it won't go the way you think it'll go. Oh, and I might make this one and the other a two-parter, so I'll have more time to think. I know we're late, sorry. I had to delete a story, and then with these two, I had to figure out where I was going, while doing freakin' tests every three weeks.

**THANKS FOR READING! GIVE ME YOUR OPINION IF YOU'D LIKE!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Lie

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem**

**Author's Note: Well, We're back, finally. I think, however, that when we return to school tomorrow, our friend is still going to murder us because we're apparently much too late. Oh well, maybe she'll enjoy this one. As we hope the rest of you do…**

**Obviously, there's smexi, as we call it, parts in here. If you don't like it, skip it. **

**We hope you enjoy.**

**0.o**

_Now, comes revenge, Kuran._

Elle waited in the shadows, watching Kuran push Zero onto the desk. He'd already ripped off his shirt, and he'd cut him deeply. Blood dripped from his bare chest onto the desk, staining its dark wood. She'd let him play with him a little more. It was the last time, after all. But there was no way that she was going to let him go that far. She couldn't help the sudden raise of one of her eyebrows as Kuran began to pull Zero's pants down. It'd be any moment now. Any moment and she'd stop him….

But Kuran stopped himself after Zero climaxed, licking the slick substance from his fingers. He let Zero's hands remain tied behind him, though. He must have tied the tie tightly, there was blood dripping from his fingers, as well.

"I hoped…that you enjoyed the show, Elle," he said without looking over at the set of curtains he knew she hid behind.

She didn't reply on his comment, instead stepping out from her hiding place, only to stop in front of the window, arms crossed, legs slightly spread.

_Huh, wonder why he didn't try to escape. Oh…damn. I've got to get one of those._

"Zero," she began, one of her fingers playing at her side, preparing to pull her glasses from her pocket at any time. "Yuuki is pregnant."

His eyes flashed, but he said nothing. Elle knew how he felt, though. She could read his thoughts as they flashed into his expression.

"Why don't you untie him, Kuran? Since I'm sure he knows who the father is."

His gaze remained calm as he slid one of his sharp nails through the tie, slicing it in half. Zero said nothing, just sat there, dumbstruck.

Elle wondered why Kuran hadn't stopped her. He must have known that she knew, that she'd had a vision of this. Why hadn't he tried to keep it the way it was supposed to play out, like he had so many times before?

Perhaps, he was tired of playing the game. Maybe he really hadn't known. His thoughts were probably occupied with other matters. There wasn't any way that he had taken the words she said earlier to heart. Kuran followed no one's orders but his own.

He was most dangerous when he was silent. A small trail of blood slugged its way down her chin. She'd been biting too hard on her lip. She licked it away without another thought, waiting still for Zero to say something.

Finally, he spoke, in a very soft voice. "Elle."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

She wanted to lie. It would lead to problems if she didn't. But, she knew he'd find out nonetheless. "I do."

"What about Yuuki?"

"She's still with Kaien. I'm headed back there now, if you wish…"

"Let's go."

He pulled up his pants and readjusted his shirt without a look at Kuran before leaving for the door.

"I hope you got your fill, Kuran. I've won. It's over." A smile crept onto her face as she ducked to the ground, dodging the blast of wind Kuran sent after her.

**0.o**

"Ichijou." Kaname said, knowing he stood only a few yards away now.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Get ready. We still have _that_ to take care of."

"Of course." He disappeared once more.

"You haven't won yet, Elle."

**0.o**

"Yuuki! We need to talk. Now." Zero demanded, taking a firm grip on her wrist.

The headmaster didn't look surprised. Not even when Elle stepped into the office behind Zero, strolling over to take her place behind his chair.

"Let them deal with it themselves, love," she whispered before he could say anything.

Zero had pulled Yuuki all the way out of the headmaster's office, through the halls, out into the crisp night air. In front of the school, to the fountain.

"What is it, Zero?!"

Did he know? He had to know. There was no other reason for him to be so angry. She'd never seen such a furious expression on his faced before. Elle must have told him, she figured, a worried expression on her face. She must have known….that she wouldn't have been able to tell him.

Not unless Kaname…oh, no.

"Elle told me. Everything," he said, as if he'd read her thoughts. He couldn't look her in the face just yet. He'd have to tell her before…

"I'm not angry at you, Yuuki. I don't blame anyone but myself. Because…"

His expression made him seem as if he was in pain.

"Yuuki…I can't…._I love you…_" He grasped her wrists in his hands tightly in attempt to keep himself steady. "I hate that….I couldn't tell you before. Before all of this happened. But now…I've to go. There's something that I have to take care of. I don't know if I'll be back…."

He spoke in a rush, trying to keep his rising hunger at bay. It was a surprise, he thought to himself with a chuckle, Yuuki hadn't said anything about the blood on his clothes. He wouldn't tell her. Ever. He knew it'd break her heart…because she couldn't think of Kuran in that way.

"Yuuki…" his breathing was getting harder, his fangs drifting closer to her pale neck.

"I-," she didn't know how to make a response to what he'd said before... "If you need it, bite me, Zero."

He did as soon as she whispered the words, the cry that came from her lips as his fangs pierced her sending a wave of pain through his own body. He wouldn't bother her anymore after this…He'd be gone, never to have to bother her in this way ever again.

_So that's why Kuran didn't let him drink from him. He knew…Damn it._

"Are you ready, Zero?" Elle asked, when he finally lifted his face from Yuuki's neck, two huge bags hanging from her shoulder.

"You too, Elle-sama?" Yuuki asked, a trace of worry in her voice.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, babe. I just have to take Kiryuu to where he needs to go. I'll be back in time for the birth, I promise."

"Zero, I want you to come back, too. Please," Yuuki begged, her big brown as pleading with him, tears threatening to fall to her cheeks.

"Sure."

_Liar._

**0.o**

**Author's Note: Okay! That's it for now, lol! We hope you liked reading it. We'll try our hardest to have the next chapter out soon, but we still have to finish another chapter for another story, and work with tests and projects in school. Like we said, we'll try our best! Ganbarimasu!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Sixth Sense

**

* * *

A Sacrifice, or so it May Seem

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. A Sixth Sense

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: We're on a ROLL, people! We've got four out, all at the same time! Wait, let's make sure, here, uh, one, two, three, four! Yep! WOOT!

* * *

**

**O.o

* * *

**

"Sh, Kaori, everything's going to be all right."

Yuuki stared down at her newborn daughter with her rosy cheeks, her eyes closed as she whimpered in her soft tones. A smile came to Yuuki's lips; it had been such an effort, getting the baby out, but now that she was there, Yuuki just couldn't get enough of her.

Kaori. She thought it was the perfect name for such a perfect little girl. And it hadn't taken her long to figure out, either. She remembered taking Yori and Kaname's names, thinking of a way to put the two together. Kaname had agreed that it was a nice combination, although the two hadn't come on an agreement for the middle name yet. Kaname thought up very complicated, proper names, while Yuuki was more on the side of cute, and simple.

She looked over to her left, where everyone stood, Kaname, who held her hand with one and played with Kaori with the other, the small child now giggling, Elle and the Chairman, their hands intertwined, sincere expressions of happiness on their faces, and on Yori's as well, though she stood off to the side. To herself. Everyone she loved was there, and that would've made her completely happy. It wasn't as if she wasn't very happy, Kaori was a little gift, but Zero…he wasn't there.

And she knew he wouldn't be. She couldn't believe she'd tricked herself into thinking that he would return when Elle did. She'd felt so much despair when Elle came back alone, although she'd tried her hardest not to show it.

"What's the matter, Yuuki?" Yori asked.

Yuuki started, she hadn't noticed Yori as she came over. She'd been thinking kind of deeply.

"Um…nothing, Yori. I'm just…still in a little pain, is all."

"Is that so?" Kaname asked, his fingers suddenly still. "Do you need to rest?"

"No-,"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," the Chairman interrupted, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. Elle rolled her eyes. He could be so dramatic sometimes, honestly.

"Why don't we just clear out of here, let you three do your thing?" Elle suggested, tugging on the Chairman's sleeve. She sent a look to Yori as well and she understood, giving Kaori one last wave before she left.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Kaname asked honestly. "I don't mind taking care of Kaori."

"No," Yuuki answered, giving him a small smile. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you're sure…"

She nodded.

* * *

"What is it that you want from me, Zero?" Ichiru asked. He motioned for him to sit, might as well get comfortable, seeing as he didn't seem as if he would be taking his leave anytime soon.

"I need to talk to you," Zero answered, removing his jacket and placing it onto the couch before sitting down.

"No shit. This couldn't wait until that _girl_," he spat the word out as if he couldn't stand the taste of it on his lips as he spoke it. Honestly, Zero could do better. And so could Kuran. But then again, he wasn't related to Kuran. So it wasn't as if it mattered. "Had her kid?"

"How did you know-?"

"I know a lot of things. Things about her, about you….about you and Kuran. Speaking of which…"

"That's not what I came here to discuss with you," Zero interrupted.

Ichiru smiled. "Of course not." Why would he want to talk about the fun stuff? Honestly, Zero could be so boring, sometimes.

"Well then, what is it?"

Zero settled into a more comfortable position. Ichiru was already in one of his playful, avoiding moods. He hated when he was like that. It made it harder to get answers.

"Why'd you shoot me, earlier? Is there something going on that I need to know about?" he asked. It can't have all been about Shizuka. He was sure that Ichiru knew the truth by now.

Ichiru shrugged, Zero rolling his silver eyes at the same time. He knew he was going to be difficult. And it was cold in the room, too, so Ichiru was less focused, as well.

"What? You can't believe that I'd just want you dead?" he asked in a playful tone, that same mocking smile coming to his face.

"Somehow, I figure you had a motive," Zero retorted sarcastically. "Besides, if you wanted me dead so badly, you'd have tried something by now."

He'd been staying at Ichiru's place for the last few days, although this was the first time the two had spoken together since his arrival. Ichiru had apparently just returned from some long trip. Up to no good, no doubt.

"Ah, you make a good point, indeed you do," Ichiru repled. "But, how do you know-,"

He appeared behind Zero, the sharp end of a blade to his throat. "If I hadn't already had something planned?"

"Damn you."

* * *

"I hope Zero's okay," Yuuki said. She wasn't exactly talking to anybody in particular, Kaname had gone out for the evening, said he had something to take care of, although Kaori seemed to be listening intently. Her auburn eyes burned at Yuuki with curiosity, although Yuuki knew that so early in her little daughter's life, those eyes only saw shadows. She probably couldn't hear much either. If she could, she probably couldn't process it properly.

Kaori gurgled in reply, her stubby hands squeezing one of Yuuki's fingers.

She smiled and then returned her gaze to the window, her eyes on the moon. It was full for the night, and beautiful, although she couldn't be as taken in by its beauty as she usually was. Her mind was just too preoccupied.

"You'd better be okay, Zero," she muttered, her hands sliding gently, yet mindlessly through Kaori's soft dark hair. She felt the sharp chill of the evening and shivered, tucking Kaori deeper into her soft blanket.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Well, this is an interesting turn of events now then, isn't it? Mwahahaha!

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 8: A Shocking Discovery

**A Sacrifice…or so it May Seem

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. A Shocking Discovery

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: **I think everyone will be a little pleased to hear that some of the readers of our fanfics go to school with us, and remind us that we have fanfics to write. Sorry. ToT

Anyhow, since we've been on a hiatus for a while, we've decided to update the rest of our fics, and a brief summary, we believe, is in order.

After Yuuki's revival to her vampire form, Yuuki and Kaname are finally together and have had a child. Since the beginning, Kaname has been toying with Zero, who, before the birth of Kaori, the daughter of the Kuran siblings, left for his brother Ichiru's home.

* * *

"What will you do, Zero?" Ichiru asked, circling about the couch, eyes a color similar to Zero's burning with hate.

"What do you mean, what will I do?"

"Well," he said, a sadistic smile on his face, "This blade isn't dull. Unlike you, I see."

Zero's eyes narrowed as he came to an understanding, noticing the pained expression on Ichiru's face. "You want me to kill you."

"It's what you deserve, you know," replied Ichiru thoughtfully, lowering his blade. He knew Zero wouldn't make a move while he wasn't paying attention, anyhow. No, he wasn't that sort of person, then, was he? "For what you did to me."

Zero blinked. "I haven't done-,"

"Since we were younger, I've always been weaker than you, haven't I, Zero? You took away what was rightfully mine."

"How was I to-,"

"And now," The blade was back at his throat, holding him against the plush surface of the couch. "I'm going to do the same to you. I'm not going to give you a choice, just like you did to me all those years ago."

* * *

"What's the matter, Yuuki?"

She blinked in the darkness at Kaname as he entered the room, the heavy curtains drawn before the windows to block out the rising sunlight.

"Oh," she said in surprise, turning from the wall, "Something's wrong with Kaori. I can't seem to get her to calm down."

Kaname took the weeping infant from Yuuki, tucking her into the nook of his arms. Wide eyes stared at her father and she quieted, the small frown turning into a complacent smile.

"I suppose she missed you, is all," Yuuki mumbled, stepping into her shoes. "I need to step out for a moment-,"

"It's too bright outside, Yuuki."

"So I'll wear a heavy cloak. Please?"

He sighed, dark eyes lowering with love for his special girl. "Be careful. Try to be back before nightfall."

"I will, I promise." She hooked her pinky at him with a small smile, pulled her dark, brown cloak over her body completely, and walked from the room, the last thing she heard the small whimpers of Kaori as she fell into a pleasant sleep.

Kaori didn't usually just cry like that. She was a good kid, Yuuki had seen, in the short time since she'd given birth to her. She stayed quiet unless she was thirsty, or in pain. Yuuki had checked for signs of both, and had found nothing. No, something was up, and if her hunch was right, Zero had something to do with it. Kaname couldn't know.

She strolled across the campus, looking about herself every few seconds, to the Head Dorm where she hoped to find Elle, keeping her eyes away from the still dull rays of the sun. It wasn't strong enough to do her much harm, but when it was, the cloak she wore wouldn't last more than a few hours. She had to get moving, and fast.

The Head Dorm, to her dismay, was, as always, huge, filled to the brim with many useless rooms, hallways, and other things that made it easy to get lost. Eventually, she found the door to the Chairman's office and made a sharp left down the hall next to it, knowing that he and Elle's bedroom was somewhere in that direction.

The door appeared from nowhere and she turned the knob, the lock catching as she tried to push it further. She tried again and again, and then proceeded to pound on the door, ignoring the curious stares from other students as they walked past.

"Elle? Elle-sama?! Are you in there?!" she shouted, her fists pounding into the wood.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki turned at the sound of the familiar voice, taking a step back as she saw Elle. Her hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled, and a trail of drool had been making its way from her lip. Elle paused, looked about for a second through blind eyes, her glasses tucked into the collar of her shirt, and wiped the trail away, a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to take me to wherever Zero is!" Yuuki pleaded, grabbing hold of Elle's arm.

"I don't think-,"

"Please?"

"Give me five minutes, then."

She pulled a key from her pocket and let herself into the room, shutting the door behind herself. Fifteen minutes had passed before she came back out, freshly dressed and washed. Kain stepped into the hall alongside her as she closed the door to the room, shutting away the sound of the loud snores of Kaien.

"Honestly, couldn't wake him up with a damn steamroller," she muttered to herself, roughly tapping her boots on the hard floor. They were different from the ones she usually wore; they were old and worn, and brown. Her outfit was different, as well, a dark green top with slit open sleeves and a mull, baggy, brown pair of shorts. "Okay, Kain. You know what I told you to do?"

He nodded. The mug in his hand poured over with steam. He handed it to her and watched as she chugged it in one go, then took it back.

"Have at it, then." She waited until he disappeared. "Hop on," she told Yuuki. "And whatever you do, don't let go of that cloak of yours. I'm more than used to the feel of the sun by now."

Her foot hit the floor and she took off running, Yuuki's fingers gripping about her neck tightly.

"Where are we going?!" Yuuki asked, shouting over the wind as it hit her face.

"To Ichiru's place," answered Elle, her voice reaching Yuuki easily. "I'll take you there, and keep watch, but I won't interfere in anything. Just to let you know. I made sure to keep Kaname busy, and Kain will make sure we're not followed. Just hang on. We'll be there in five."

* * *

"Here?" Ichiru lives here?" Yuuki asked, as Elle settled her onto the ground from her back. She stumbled a bit from the lack of using her legs and clung to Elle as she caught her, her hands freezing in the small drift of snow falling to the ground. Elle pulled her hood onto her head and pushed her along before settling against a tree.

"I'll be right here when you want me to take you back," she paused, her gaze shifting to something behind Yuuki. "I'll be damned."

"Yuu…ki.."

* * *

**Authors' Note: Yeah, so we know how we said they'd all be updated by the end of the weekend. Er...we'll finish updating all of them by the end of the week. Sorry, got caught up in some...stuff..**


	10. Chapter 9: A Punishment

A Sacrifice…Or So It May Seem

* * *

**Authors' Note: So. We completely failed at the updating monthly thing. We think, however, that everyone will be happy at the fact that the school year is almost over (4 more days to go! Woot!) And we shall soon be able to dedicate all of our time back to our fanfics. We warned you at the beginning of the year that there were gonna be some lags in updates, so hopefully you took us seriously when we told you, 'cause if not, well, nasty surprise came to you, huh? But, anyhow, almost over. Give us 4 more days to get back on track. :3**

**O.o**

"Yuu…ki."

Poor Zero. He lay on the ground, hand over his tattered shirt in a half-effort to keep it closed over his chest. Blood covered his fingers and his chest, flowing down onto the ground. His eyes flashed, not their normal silver; how long had he been like this?

Yuuki took one step toward the snow, stained with a deep red, where Zero lay, and froze in her tracks. She could hear his heartbeat, faint as it was, the blood running through his veins, and the familiar throbbing of hunger began to shake her.

"Elle-sama," said Yuuki, fists gripping tightly. She needed to cover her nose, try to block the scent from getting to her, but couldn't find the strength to do so, somehow. "I can't-,"

"I'm on it." Elle removed herself from the tree on which she leaned, and in the blink of an eye was kneeling over Zero, head tilted slightly to better hear his heart beat.

"Damn vampire." She began ripping open his shirt, throwing his hand carelessly aside, her hands sliding freely on his chilled skin. "I can't tell what's wrong; your wounds healed too quickly. You've definitely lost a lot of blood; I can tell that much."

Zero rolled his eyes, a wince causing one of his eyes to suddenly close at the pain of Elle running her hand over his navel. One of her eyebrows rose in amusement.

"So your brother shanked you in the tummy, huh? Big baby." Although she was sure Ichiru had done much more; he'd been given the perfect opportunity to do so. She just couldn't see it, was all. She made a move to rise, thought better of it, and tossed her jacket down on top of his slender tummy. "You'll be fine. Your internal organs need a few moments to finish healing. All the blood is from you slugging yourself all this way from the house. I don't suppose you feel much like telling us why it was that you felt it necessary to venture out here to see your obviously sadistic brother, but anyhow." She wrapped her arms around her knees after dropping his container of blood tablets into one of his open hands. "Take five of those; it'll make you feel better." Meanwhile, she would work on making him look halfway presentable for when they arrived back at the campus. Had to make everything look like it was safe, after all. The students would start a riot so loud...

He swallowed them in one gulp, shook out some more, and swallowed those too. He took a deep intake of breath, wishing he had something that tasted slightly more like the real thing, before noticing-, "Elle-,"

Her head barely moved from the way as Yuuki hurtled past, fangs at the ready. The smell of blood had slowly been affecting her until finally, finally, she couldn't take the pain of her hunger anymore and gave in to it. Her fangs dug deeply into his neck after her tongue slid over the smooth skin of it, deepening the dark color stained into the snow. Zero gasped, his head rising slightly with the movement, but otherwise made no movement to stop her.

"Had enough yet?" asked Elle, pulling Yuuki from where Zero lay. Bright tears shone in her dark, chocolate covered eyes as she stared up at Elle, her face covered with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Zero, I didn't mean to-,"

"It's whatever. It's not as if he's going to being to hate you all of a sudden," said Elle, pulling Zero to a position where he was sitting up. The cleaner blood could have hopefully had a chance to circulate better that way. "As if he could. We need to get him back to the manner, out of this cold." A familiar presence flittered behind her and she glanced up at the tree she'd been standing at before; a bat hung from one of its branches.

"Damn. You're gonna have some explaining to do when we get back. And I don't think it's 'cause you came out here to see what was wrong with lover boy, here."

* * *

"Kaname, I-,"

"You drank his blood, Yuuki." He gave her no chance to say any more before his fangs pierced into the flesh of her slender wrists, already dirtied with blood.

Her breath came in short, exhausted puffs, each one pushed on quicker and quicker with the throbbing pain of him drinking from her.

"I couldn't-, It wasn't-,"

He bit her again, this time near the curve of her shoulder. She took a sharp intake of breath with the feel of him, her eyes sliding over to the walls. He'd waited until she'd gone to bed after she'd come back and checked on Kaori, then straddled her so that she couldn't make an attempt to escape. It'd been going on for what felt like hours; the sheets were soaked beneath her with her own blood.

"You're hurting me-,"

"You broke your promise," he said, kissing her softly, kindly, something different from how he'd been feeding off of her. He hadn't even started, yet. "This is your punishment for it."

* * *

**Authors' Note: Okay. That's it for today. Hopefully, we'll remember to update next month. Love and jiggly pudding to ya! :3**


End file.
